Two Wrongs Made a Right
by kidd12
Summary: Roxas Hikari lives a life of uncertianty. Him and his twin Sora move from place to place running from abusive Uncles and Insane dads. What will happen. Bad Summary.
1. The Twins

The six year-old boy lay in on the top bunk looking out at the sun coming up. Listening to his parents scream at each other. He was pretty sure that his twin brother was asleep on the bunk below him. Then…it happened.

"I'm through with this," then there was a loud bang. Roxas got up and darted through the upstairs door his twin in tow. They found their mother crying at the table and their was father no were else to be seen. She looked up to see her two sons.

"Roxas, Sora, I'm sorry," she said her voice shaking.

Nine years later.

He sat in algebra staring out the window. It was the last day before summer break anyway, why didn't he just skip today, his uncle that's why. He wished he was back on Destiny Islands with his mom but after what happened to his father she tried to take care of her twin boys but she couldn't, when they turned a little over eleven the police came and took them away. How they thought that Sora and his uncle was in a good enough shape to raise them they would never understand. That's how they ended up in Twilight Town. The bell pulled Roxas from his thoughts.

"You okay," Sora asked him as they walked out of the class.

"Sure, just fine," Roxas said who seemed to be distracted by something. About that time Seifer walked up the hallway staring daggers at Roxas.

"What are you doing here brat thought you were going to skip," he said through a smirk.

"Well at least I won't be repeating eighth grade again," Roxas snapped back. Seifer pinned Roxas against the wall and punched him, in the face.

"Get off him," Sora yelled jumping Seifer. Rai and Fuu grabbed him

_Fight, Fight, Fight _a crowd that had gathered started chanting. The teacher walked out of the classroom.

"Break it up, you two to the office," The teachers yelled pointing at the two brothers. Sora flinched as they walked while Roxas held his nose with blood seeping through his hand. His lip was split too from when Seifer punched him a second time.

"You okay," Sora asked stupidly looking at his twin.

"Beside from the blood I'm fine," Roxas said with sarcasm in his voice. He just smirked at his brother, Sora was annoying at times but he had to admit, they made a good team. Two is better than one anyway.

They walked in the office and sat down in one of the chairs by the door.

"Well isn't it a surprise to see the troublesome twins in the office again," a red-head boy that was a little older than the brothers said as he sat down.

"Hey Axel," the two said together.

"Man what happened to you?"

"Seifer," they said together again.

"Stop that, it creeps me out," Axel said. It looked like he shivered just a bit.

"So no more throwing cheese in the cafeteria Demyx," Principal Vexen said as he led a blonde haired boy out of the principal's office. "Why am I not surprised to see the Hikari twins," Principal Vexen said as he turned toward them , "I'll be with you in a minute Axel." He said as Roxas walked into the office.

"Sit" the princapal said as he walked in


	2. The Problem

Mr. Vexen looked at the papers and was about to scream at the two brothers when the secretary walked in, "Sir, there's a little incident in the hall involving Axel and Demyx," she said sticking her head in the door. Mr. Vexen walked out and came back with the red headed boy in and the blonde headed boy with their shirt collars in hand. Roxas and Sora couldn't help but laugh. Axel's flame T-shirt had cheese all over it and Demyx rock T-shirt didn't look any better.

"What…did you two…do?" Roxas finally choked out.

"CHEESE FIGHT!" Demyx screamed out. Mr. Vexen slapped him on the back of the head and shoved the two in the chairs by the twins.

"As I was saying… Roxas and Sora Hikari, you two are the most trouble that has ever walked into Twilight High and…" Mr. Vexen was cut off.

"I thought I had the record for being 'the person most in trouble'," Axel complained.

"No, don't you remember that day you were sick and they got in trouble twice," Demyx explained.

"Right, but what about…" Axel started.

"**WHY ARE YOU HAVING THIS AGRUMENT!?!" **Mr. Vexen screamed. He stopped held his breathe and counted to ten.

"I would give you dentition for the next week but that would only mean that I would have to see you during summer school," Mr. Vexen said rubbing the side of his head.

"You are going to clean up every bit of cheese out of the Cafeteria and the halls," Mr. Vexen said writing something down on a piece of paper, " Go collect your things put them in your locker and show this to your teacher and then report back to the secretary, Dismissed," he said gesturing for them to leave.


	3. The Madness

Readers,

You're probably not reading this and scrolling down to the story but of you are I'm sorry for the short chapters at the beginning I'll try to make them longer.

-Kidd

The boys ran out of the school as fast as they could. When they got to a good block away they said it was finally safe to stop.

"Better get home before Mr. Vexen calls my dad again," Demyx said running into the alley and hoping over the fence.

"Well we better get home before our uncle gets mad," Roxas said looking at his twin who clinched when he the word 'home'. How could they even call it a home, they still had the bruises from the last time that their uncle got mad. At least there was two of them and one of him.

"Seea then," Axel said running across the street. Roxas turned around and ran into something.

"You O.K?" Sora asked helping his brother up. Roxas looked around to see what he ran into. There was a blonde haired boy who sat on the ground rubbing the back of his head. He stumbled as he got to his feet an d looked at Roxas.

"Watch were you're going," the boy screamed at him.

"Why don't you," Roxas retorted even louder than him.

"Hayner, you coming?" a brown haired girl asked.

"In a minute Olette," he said not even looking at her, he just stared at Roxas.

"Look, we gotta go," Sora said grabbing his brother's arm. Roxas just jerked away.

"Roxas, uncle," Sora said, Roxas clinched his fist tighter. He could stay here and put this new kid in his place and take the pain from his uncle who was probably already drunk, or he could just run to his so called home and still have to take the pain. _Tough decision _Roxas thought.

"Go on run home to your home sweet home with dear _uncle_," Hayner said mocking Sora on the word 'uncle'.

_Decision made_, with one swift move Roxas punched Hayner who was caught off guard and sent into the wall behind him, and landing face first on the ground.

"Hayner!" Roxas turned to see that a brown-headed boy was standing to the side watching them. He ran over to check on his friend. Roxas suddenly noticed the boy. It was Pence. He had known Pence from when he had moved here. He had saved him from Siefer stuffing him into a trash can. That's why Siefer hated them so much. He hadn't seen him since they started high school.

"Let's go," Sora said putting his hand on Roxas' shoulder. This time he turned and ran with his brother. They ran all the way to their uncle's house. It was on the outskirts of town and their only neighbors lived in front of them. Other than that, no one else was anywhere to be seen. They didn't even live near a road. They opened the door to see their uncle past out on the couch.

"Let's get out of here, it looks bad tonight," Sora said once they had ran upstairs to their room. It was the old storage closet so there were boxes every where. When they moved in all they had to sleep on was two mattresses on the ground. So they put the boxes to use and made bunk beds like the ones they had at their real home.

"Let's get some stuff before he wakes up," Roxas said. His brother nodded and pulled out their blue duffle bag.

"Edna, Edna is that you," they heard their uncle called. Roxas mumbled a curse under his breathe when they door flew open.

"**YOU'RE NOT EDNA YOU'RE HER TWO BRATS!"** he screamed when he saw the two blonde haired twins. Roxas glared over at the window. He ran over and opened the window as their uncle ran out of the room.

"Roxas!" he heard his brother scream. He turned around and he felt a sudden pain thrust through his should as he. Next thing he knew he was on the ground looking up at his uncle who had a baseball bat in his hand ready for the next hit. This time Roxas rolled out of the way and it hit the ground right by his head. He got up and darted for the door, his brother already in front of him. The slid down the railing jumping off at the bottom and darting out the open front door. Suddenly, something with so much force that it knocked Roxas to the ground. He started spit put a bit of blood and looked over. Sora sat on the ground rubbing the back of his head where it had bounced of his brothers back and hit him. Sora looked over to see his brother laying on there, not moving at all.

"Roxas," Sora yelled but Roxas didn't move he just lay there. Sora saw their uncle and pulled his brother to where he could carry him. Then the people across the street came out of their house.


	4. Hayner Comes Through

Sora laid his twin on the couch and looks at him. He seemed so relaxed, except for the fact that blood was coming from his mouth which really couldn't be good.

"Go on, I'll watch him," the girl with purplish hair said. She was so beautiful, but at the moment Sora couldn't think about it. He nodded and ran out to stop his uncle who was beating on the door.

"Where's Edna?" their uncle asked banging on the door.

"On Destiny Islands," Sora yelled as he ran up.

"YOU, YOU ARE THE ONE WHO BROKE HER HEART," their uncle screamed.

"No, uncle, I'm your nephew," Sora said desperately trying to get his attention. Before he could see it, Sora's uncle punched him in the stomach and sent him flying to the ground.

"That's it," Sora said whipping blood from the side of his mouth. He shot up and punched him in the stomach as he folded double Sora kicked him in the head and flipped backwards. His uncle stumbled backwards and straightened, as much as he could anyway.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE,"

"Now you remember that I'm your nephew, what ever," Sora mumbled he was furious. This man had ruined his life and now his brother was knocked out on the couch in the house behind him. His uncle raised the bat but Sora kicked out of his hand and sent his uncle flying into the house behind him. He lay still against the wall. He walked into the house to see Kairi watching Roxas. He was sweating bad and he felt like he had a fever.

"I'll get him to a doctor's office, Thanks for the help," Sora said pulling one of his brother's arms over his shoulder.

"Let me help," Sora's face was burning about now. He was hoping that she couldn't see him blush.

"I've got it," he said and walked out with his brother over his shoulder. He walked into the town and with the twins luck, they ran into Hayner.

"What happened," he asked as he looked over the two brothers.

"I don't have time," Sora mumbled.

"My mom's a doctor, we could take him there," Hayner invited. He walked over and took Roxas' other arm and pulls it over his shoulder.

"Thanks," Sora said smiling at the blode-headed boy.

-x-x-x-

"Mom," Hayner yelled when he walked in kitchen that was painted a deep blue.

"Yes, dear," His mom said coming down the hall. She gasped when she saw the two other boys.

"What happened, Never mind, Hayner help lay him down in the guest room, I'll go get my kit," she said rushing into another room. Sora and Hayner carried the wounded boy into a room that was pure white they laid him down on a bed. A few moments later Hayner's mom walked in. She felt of Roxas' forehead.

"Hayner will you please go run some rags under cold water and bring them here," she asked

"Are you his younger brother?" she asked looking at Sora.

"I'm his twin brother, Sora," he said ingnoring the fact that she had said younger brother.

"Would you help me get his shirt off please," she asked. He nodded at took of his brother's shirt. Sora swore under his breathe when he saw the bruises on his brother's back. It was black and it had hit him right in the middle of his back. It had been hit so hard that it had made a good sized cut.

"How did this happen," she asked looking over the cut.

"One of our friends hit him with a baseball bat," Sora lied, hoping she would buy it. He gave him an odd look.

"I'll fix this up and then you can tell me the truth," she said opening the doctor's kit.

_Crap, she didn't buy it._

-x-x-x-

Well that's the end of this chapter, review and tell me if I should continue to the next chapter or if you just think it was good.


	5. Roxas Awakens and the Story is Told

Roxas opened his eyes. His head throbbed, every thing on his body hurt as bad as they ever had. He looked around the crystal white room. It was _too _bright for his taste. It hurt his eyes. He thought he heard Sora's voice down the hall. He sat up in the bed, ignoring the pain that shot through him. He had a bandage around his ribs; he saw where his uncle had hit him on his arm was a black bruise now.

He opened the door to the room and walked down the hall. He had to follow Sora's voice; Sora was the only one he trusted. He had to find him. He was sitting at a pine table with a woman and a boy. He noticed the boy as the boy that he had ran into the day before.

"You're saying that a boy named Seifer hit him so hard with a baseball bat that it bled," the woman said. She wasn't buying the cover story and Roxas was sick of covering up his Uncle's messes, he knew his brother was to.

He stepped into the light. Sora was the first to notice his brother. He got up to help his twin as Hayner's mom looked on with astonishment.

"How can you even be walking," she asked.

"Nice to meet you to," Roxas mumbled which made Sora smirk. Sora helped him back into the room and, against Roxas' wishes, got him back in the bad.

"I still can't believe that you're walking, that's impossible," she thought out loud walking in the room with her doctors bag under her arm.

"Sora, I've got a question," the brunette asked his older twin.

"What." Sora asked giving his twin a concerned look.

"WHERE IS MY FREAKING SHIRT," Roxas nearly yelled but he couldn't because of his back. Sora bit his lip to keep from laughing. He gestures to the other side of the room where he had thrown his brothers shirt.

"Can I take a look at your back please," the twins had almost forgotten that she was there.

Roxas swung his legs off the bed and winced from the pain. The woman unwrapped the bandages. Roxas had the cover balled in his fist. Crap, did it hurt.

"Well, you're going to get a scar from that," Hayner was leaning against the door with a smirk on his face.

"God knows I have enough of them," Roxas said with sarcasm in his voice. He gritted his teeth as she re-bandaged it.

"Since you're awake, you can tell me what happened, and the truth, boys," Hayner's mom sat back in the chair that she had been sitting in while bandaging up the young boys wounds. Sora looked at his twin who returned the stare. Sora could see that his brother wasn't about to lie to the woman who, had probably, just saved his life.

"Uncle," Sora told her his gaze falling to the ground as he slumped down on the bed by his twin.

"Your Uncle hit him," she said catching on a bit.

"With a baseball bat," Roxas explained farther.

"Start from the beginning, why were you even living with your Uncle," she asked ready to absorb all the things the twins told her.

"On our third birthday our dad…well…he came home saying that he was going to take over Kingdom Hearts, which my mom thought was odd, but she said noting. Then he started coming home drunk every night. We were four when we realized that not all dad's were like that," Roxas started and then he looked at his brother with a 'don't leave me to so this on my own' glare.

"We asked our older brother, Riku who was twelve at the time, why dad was like that. He told us that dad was insane. When dad tried to hurt one of us, Riku was the one who tried stopping him; he was the one that the rage got taken out on. He also yelled that all three of hi sons where such a disgrace. One night when we where six he got made and left," Sora picked up after his brother.

"So what happened after that," Hayner had pulled up a chair wand now was listening with great interest.

"Mom couldn't support, she tried for about three years and she just couldn't so we got sent here. The police thought that, since our Uncle was our only other family that it would be easier to send us there," Roxas helped.

"But he was just as bad as dad. Our Uncle shipped Riku off to a college. He tried to come back but our uncle forced him to stay there. So that's why we're here," Sora finished up. Hayner's mom pondered it for a second.

"Well, you can stay here, for now, I'll call and tell the police-"she was interrupted.

"No," both the twins chimed together.

"If they put him in jail that will make him extra mad and he will come after us and" Roxas started to tell her.

"I promise that they won't let that happen," she reassured them as she walked out of the room.

"Guess we live together now. So let's start over, I'm Hayner," he reintroduced holding his hand out in front of Roxas. Roxas shook his hand introduced himself to.

"Well, my mom says this is the guest room, but actually, this is my cousin's room. You can sleep in my room if you want to though. I have two extra beds anyway," he told them rubbing the back of his head. They nodded and Roxas pulled his shirt back on. They walked down the hall and through the door at the end of the hallway. Behind the door was a set of stair which led to a room that was painted dark green. One bed had a camouflage bedspread; the other two had black bedspreads.

"So you just randomly have two beds in your room," Roxas asked looking around.

"Well they were my brother's bed, Cloud and Serphiorth. Well technically Serphiorth was my adopted brother. They both moved away, thank god. Serphiorth was always bumming me out," Hayner explained lying down on his bed (which was obviously the one with the camouflage)

"So do you guys have any thing," Hayner asked causally. The twins looked at each other.

"I left our bag at Kairi's house," Sora told his brother in a bitter tone.

"We…We were at Kairi's house," Roxas asked confused. Sora blushed, Roxas was the only one who knew about Sora's crush on Kairi, and that's the way he wanted it to stay.

"We'll go get," Roxas reassured his brother, biting his lip so he didn't burst out laughing.

"I'll go with you, I don't have anything else to do," Hayner said getting off his bed. Sora reluctantly nodded and they ran off to get the blue duffle bag.


	6. The Desion

The three boys looked at the grey house that police cars were swarmed around. They saw there Uncle being dragged out of the house, he was screaming to know what the charges were, when he sent a death glare at Roxas and Sora. They gulped. Roxas hoped desperately that he had life in prison, so he could never get in their way again. They knocked on the door when Kairi answered it with the said duffle bag in hand.

"Forget this," she said tossing it to Roxas who insictively caught it. Sora blushed madly looking at the ground. Kairi smiled when see saw the reaction. Roxas again bit his lip as Hayner was trying to put two and two together.

"Thanks Kairi," Sora mumbled.

"Hi, I'm Kairi," she said holding her hand out for Hayner to shake.

"Hayner," he told her shaking her hand.

"I see that you finally did something about your Uncle. Where you guys staying," Kairi asked as if it was a every day question, well technically it was. They pointed at Hayner and she nodded.

"We've got to go, mom will be having supper soon, and she'll be made if we aren't home by that time, well, let's go," Hayner said pulling Sora as Roxas followed. They waved good bye to Kairi as they walked down the dust road.

"What's your moms name anyway," Sora asked after they were in Twilight Town and headed back to the house.

"Alice," Hayner answered.

"What's going to happen when we can't stay with you any more," the youngest twin asked not looking Hayner in the eye.

"I can't predict the future, nut I do know mom won't just kick you off on the street. Didn't you say you had a brother," Hayner asked thinking about it.

"Riku, sure, but we don't know where he is," Roxas reminded him. Then there was a silence.

"Who' the oldest out of you two again," Hayner stunned the two brunette's with that random question.

"I was, by two minutes why," Sora answered giving the boy a funny glare.

"You two are named after each other," Hayner explained. That completely confused the brother. "Think about it, the letter S-O-R-A is also in Roxas only with an X added," Hayner explained again. The twins looked at each other. They never thought of it that way.

"Mom told me I was named after dad even though I didn't get how you got Roxas out of Xemnas, guess it was the X thing," Roxas thought out loud. They rest of the way to the house was in silence. After that little discovery it made Roxas think more about hi name. Riku was the one who looked more like their dad than either of the twins. So why was it that the one that Roxas, the one that looked least like their father was named after him?

"Get what you needed," Alice asked as they walked through the door.

"Yes," Hayner told her..

"You boys wash up for supper," Alice told them and they headed toward the bedroom.

After they ate Alice told them they had to get in the bed. Like a real mom, A REAL MOM! Roxas lay there staring at the dark ceiling. Sora and Roxas had figured out a secret about Hayner, he snored.

_Great, I'll never get any sleep with these two around, _Roxas thought. He started thinking about where he and Sora would go tomorrow, they probably couldn't stay around here, and maybe they could go back to their mother, if she was able to take care of them.

"Roxas," Sora was the one who pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah,"

"Do you remember what Riku said the day that he got sent away again?"

"Sure, he said that he would come back for us as soon as he could,"

"So, do you think that they'll find him and he'll come and get us,"

"Maybe, we just have to figure something out. I don't know how long they will keep Uncle in jail but we can't be around here when he gets out." Roxas thought about that scene for a second and he shuttered. He would kill them for sending him to jail. Roxas knew that they would want them for the trial. He was walking evidence that his Uncle was evil. Oh, goody. Roxas felt his eyes slip slower and slower down until he was asleep, listening to the wonderful orchestra pf snoring.

-x-x-x-

"Roxas wake up," The distant voice told Roxas he just ignored it.

"Don't make us use force," another voice warned. When Roxas ignored this one he heard footsteps leading away from his bed. He smiled, that is until he heard the two boys scream a battle scream. Roxas' eyes flew open and when he saw that Hayner and his brother was only a few feet away from away form his bed he jumped out of the bed. He winced as he had forgotten about the bruise on his back. He landed on the floor and stumbled to keep up on his feet. He turned to see Sora and Hayner had hit the wall instead of him. He couldn't help but laugh; until he saw the blonde and his twin stumble to their feet and charge after Roxas again. He shot toward the stairs, slid down the rail, and landed…right in front of a woman tapping her foot. Sora and Hayner's footsteps seized half way down the stairs when they saw the blonde woman.

"Roxas, you don't need to be running around like that, your still hurt," her tone surprised the twins. They had expected to get yelled at, but her tone was soft and caring. "Lets go take a look at those cuts, Sora, Hayner, there is some breakfast in the kitchen," She told them. They nodded and headed off toward the kitchen. They walked down the hall back into the painful white room.

"I thought that this was Hayner's cousin's room," Roxas thought out loud.

"Yes, well it is, but only when she comes to town. She normally lives on Destiny Islands with here mom and dad," she explained as Roxas fell back on the bed. The bruise had healed a great deal since the day before. The cut looked like it was going to heal in about five to six weeks, if he was lucky, but it was going to leave a scar. The bruise on his shoulder didn't look as bad either. After Alice told him to take it easy, she sent him to the kitchen to eat with the others.

"Well, you good," Hayner asked taking a bite of cereal. Roxas got him some and sat down by them.

"What was with the Calvary trying to wake me up," Just as Roxas asked that a wide grin spread across each of their faces.

"We weren't planning on you moving, and us running into the wall," Sora said rubbing his forehead. It was a little red from were they had hit the wall, and Roxas had not been a part of it. He was the one being attacked in this case.

"More like slamming into the wall," Hayner corrected.

-x-x-x-

"Let's go meet up with Axel and Demyx," Roxas suggested as they headed down the walk Sora nodded but Hayner got a hard look on his face.

"What's the matter with you," Sora asked the blonde.

" Axel and Demyx aren't my two faveritate people in the world," Hayner shifted his gaze to the ground.

"What do you mean," Roxas told the boy. He looked a little bit more relaxed.

"Come on their not bad guys. Sure, Axel is a little obsessed with fire, and Demyx bit me one time when I tried to take his cookie, but they're nice guys," Sora reassured him Which it earned a smirk from Roxas, he remembered when Demyx bit him, Sora and Demyx was on one the worst things in the world for them, a sugar rush. Sora wanted a cookie and mullet head had ten. When Sora tried to swipe the last one, Demyx bit him. What a colorful past they had.

"I'm not going, I'll meet up with you guys at the house tonight. I have to go meet Pence and Olette" Hayner said with a little enthusiasm. When Seifer turned the corner and ran straight into Sora. Well, this day is already going well.

"Watch it, shorty," Seifer told Sora who was rubbing the back of his head (amazing no one in this story has gotten a concuction yet) and he stumbled to his feet.

"Why don't you," Sora retorted. The hit hadn't even shook Seifer.

"You going to do something about it," Seifer asked with an evil smirk.

"What if I do," Sora was furious. Where in the crap had that came from?

"You couldn't if you tried. You always got to hide behind big brother Roxas," Seifer teased

"He's older moron," Roxas shot at Seifer.

"I heard that the police showed up at your house last night. Mommy bail you out," Seifer barely got that out before Sora was on top of him, punching him as hard as he could. Seifer couldn't dodge any of the punches and everyone there was except Sora himself was shocked. Roxas wasn't shocked at his strength, he had seen it a thousand times, but it was how quick his brother had just picked a fight, started it, and it looked like he was about to finish it. Roxas heard sirens and realized that they had been fighting for about ten minutes and someone had most likely called the police. Roxas drug the brunette off Seifer, but not without getting punched in the face first. He was going to get Sora for that later. They ran down an alley and headed towards where they knew that Axel and Demyx would be. The Junkyard.

-x-x-x-

"Where were you two. Everbodies saying that the police was at your house last night," Axel said as the twins walked through the entrance to the junkyard. Man was everybody thinking that they had got sent to jail. Hopefully not.

"Well," Demyx chimed in.

"Our Uncle go in trouble," Sora told them, hoping that they wouldn't dig deeper into the subject.

"With what, drugs," Demyx asked looking over the two boys.

"Sure,"

"Let's go with that,"

"What are we going to do, since we're out of school then we can't do anything to upset big head in the office. So what else is there to do," Axel asked changing the subject.

"Well, I don't have any ideas," Roxas told them sitting on top of an old car.

"Why don't we go to the one place I've always wanted to go," Demyx offered.

"Where would that be, Cookie Land," a wide sirk spread across Axel's face.

"No, well yes, but that's not the place I was talking about," Dmryx thought for a second

"Fine, we give, where are we going," Roxas said with a shrug.

"Destiny Islands,"


	7. Demyx, Floods and Other Natural Diasters

Sora looked over at his brother who was acting like he hadn't heard a thing but Sora could tell that he was shocked that it was brought up. Axel was the first person they met when they moved to Twilight Town so he knew about their mom and every thing but since Demyx had moved here from Radiant Garden last year, he didn't know a thing.

"How we going to pay for it," Axel asked casually.

"I have money from babysitting my dumb cousin, plus band gigs, plus my mom pays me to get out of the house," Demyx told them. They couldn't help but laugh about the last one.

"Well, what are we going to tell our parents, that we want to go off to a random place," Roxas asked afterwards.

"Well, we could tell them that we were going to a camp and they'll think nothing of it," Demyx told them.

"We can't go," Axel told them blankly. After that was Demyx begging again and again for them to go, but each time Axel would just say, "We can't go, got it memorized," but apparently he didn't. Finally, they wondered into the twins favorite place, a small ice cream shop beside the beach.

"Three Sea Salt ice creams, please," Axel ordered. Sora and Roxas looked at each other. Axel passed out the ice cream to the twins and started eating the last one for himself.

"Axel, what about mine," Demyx whined.

"Oh, right, one more please," Axel said turning around.

"Oh no, the police told us that he wasn't allowed to have any sugar after he tried to flood the mall," the person behind the counter said. Demyx got a sad look on his face and they all left.

"You know, he's right actually, you did try to flood that one place after-" Sora was cut off to notice that Demyx wasn't behind them anymore.

"Uh-Oh" Roxas said in a childish voice.

"Why did he flood that mall again," Axel asked looking around for Demyx.

"Because they wouldn't give him sugar," Sora told them looking back at the Ice Cream Shop. The three boys ran up to the door which water was already flowing out from in under. They ran in the door and moved to the right so a huge crowd ran out the door and the manger was behind the counter trying to mop up the water. They ran into the restroom to find that Demyx had closed the drains in the sink and turned on the water and there was a hose coming in the window. The water was now at their ankles the walked out of the restroom to see that Demyx had threw more hoses in the window and they were high pressure hoses to. Water was splashing all around when they saw Demyx grab a Sea Salt Ice Cream and started eating it when he saw the threw soaked boys in the corner.

"FREEZE," came a voice from a man ran in the front door. He slipped and fell backwards and so did his partner who ran in behind him.

-x-x-x-

The four boys sat in the cell in Twilight Town Juvenile Detention Center. Demyx still had ice cream smeared around his mouth.

"Man, why did we get sent here," Axel asked leaning against the wall beside Roxas. Demyx and Sora lay on the two beds.

"I think that it was because we were at the scene of the crime," Sora said looking at the ceiling.

"Man, I'm never going to here the end of this 'Axel how could you do this," Axel said mimicking his mom. Roxas just smirked when he saw someone stop in front of the cell. It was Hayner, his mom, and…

"RIKU," Sora yelled on amazement when he saw the older Hikari. Demyx looked at Axel with confusion and Roxas was too stunned to speak.

"Good to see that you guys did good with yourselves," the silver-headed man said in a sarcastic voice while shaking his head.

"It was mullet heads fault," Roxas said looking at Demyx who just smiled slyly.

"Well, come on, the other two families are waiting at the front desk," the guard said opening the door. When they got to the front desk Axel and Demyx's fathers were waiting and by the look on their faces, they weren't happy about coming up here four about the third time this year. That was good for them though. They both sighed and left with them; last Roxas heard Axel's dad was saying that he wasn't going to see his Xbox for a long time. When the Hikari boys got out the door Sora hugged Riku as hard as he could, Roxas did the same. Riku just patted his younger brothers on the back. Roxas could tell that Sora was crying his eyes out but something inside of Roxas kept him from doing the same. He saw Riku nod to someone when he realized that Hayner and his mom where still there. With that though they turned around and walked to the small yellow car.

The ride home was in an awkward silence. Roxas was mostly staring into the sunset. Sitting in that…place…had taken up most of the day. Roxas had a headache and the pain in his back had grown worse and worse within the hour.

"Man, how did you even survive this," Riku asked when Alice was looking at Roxas' back.

"That's what I said, but somehow he did and was able to walk before the day was over. It was just a miracle, that's all it could have been," she said as she packed up her bag. "He also left a bruise on his shoulder, but that was lease of a threat,"

"Thanks for watching them," Riku said as Roxas pulled on his shirt.

"It was no problem, are you sure you can handle it," Alice said looking at the man.

"Am I not getting something," Roxas said looking from one face to the next.

"Roxas, last time you saw me I was seventeen, now I'm twenty-three. I'm old enough to take care of you two," Riku said looking at his youngest brother's expression.

-x-x-x-

"So where do you live," Roxas asked as they went down the dark highway. Riku had somehow convinced Alice that they should leave that night and with saying good-bye to Hayner and telling him to tell Axel and Demyx that they had left town, they left.

"In Transverse Town," Riku answered simply.

"I met Alice in Transverse Town. She came to tell me that mom…well…past away," Riku said in a sad tone. Roxas and Sora looked at each other. They hadn't known their mother long but they had known enough about her to know that she had tried so hard to keep her sons well and protected but it didn't work out.

"How did she die," Roxas asked forcing the tears in her eyes to fall back. Riku didn't answer, just went on with his story.

"Alice said that she and her son were moving to Twilight Town and I knew that was where you guys stayed with Uncle so I asked her to find you guys and help. I gave her my number so she could find me once she found you. When I did talk to her she said that you had found her, but only from pure luck," Riku finished.

"You didn't answer our question," Sora said afterwards.

"Dad, he came back and well…I don't have to explain the rest," Riku said. A couple of hours of nothing but silence Riku looked in the rearview mirror to see his twin brothers asleep. They had their heads against the window on either side of the car. It had started raining and he could see that the sun was almost over the horizon, as they finally pulled into Transverse Town. Soon they pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex that he rented from every month. He looked back at the two boys who were waking up. Roxas looked at Sora who returned the look. Then they both looked at Riku.

"It wasn't a dream," Sora said with a smile, "Riku did come back this time."

-x-x-x-

"What do you guys want to eat," Riku asked throwing the keys down on the counter. The twins took again another new environment. Though this time they though that it might be more permanent than the others.

"Well, cereal would be fine," Roxas answered and Sora nodded in agreement. Over the breakfast, the three brothers caught up on the years that they had missed.

"Well, I'm off to take a nap, then I have to go to work at ten," Riku told them after he showed them their room right by his. The twins nodded and the older boy went into his room and shut the door.

"I claim this one," Sora yelled jumping on the bed that had a red bedspread over it and was farthest from the window. The other bed was right below the window. It looked like the place was made for the bed to be there. The wall went so far and then went out for the window and it was just far enough out for the bed to fit perfectly with a wall on each end. The down side, it was yellow. He looked over at Sora who had fallen asleep. Roxas laid down and watched the sun slip over the horizon. The first four days of summer had been some of the best days of his life. He had gotten away from an abusive uncle, lived through a paralizing hit on the back, flooded a Ice Cream Shop, and found his long lost brother. Life could only go up from here, couldn't it. There was practicly nothing that could happen.

_That's what I thought when Dad left _Roxas remembered. He missed that Island and he wanted to go back. He wasn't look forward to a new life with new people all over agian. He had been through this way to much, but now he had both his brothers and that's all that mattered.

-x-x-x-

Riku had his mind made up. He had had it made up a long time ago, he had found his brothers, the were going back to Destiny Islands and that was final.


	8. Another Diaster

The sun burnt his eyes as Sora looked over at the window that his brother's bed was under. He heard something out in the hall and saw that it was about eight o'clock. He had been asleep for about three hours. He opened the door to find out what all the racket was when he saw Riku looking for his keys. When he looked at Sora his face brightened.

"You're awake Sora, good then I can tell you instead of leaving a note. I will be home at about three. If you need me before then my cell is on the fridge, here's twenty dollars if you want to go and get some new clothes, those that you have look a little small, be home later, bye," Riku had said all that while moving through the apartment. He shut the door in the kitchen behind him.

"Bye," Sora mumbled and turned to see Roxas standing in the hallway.

"What was that about," Roxas asked walking into the kitchen and looking in the refrigerator.

"Riku said that we should go get some clothes, there was something in his voice though, something that I don't remember from before," Sora said sitting at the table. Roxas started eating the yogurt that he had found. Sora had a tendency to over react. Like when they were seven, they were swimming and a crab pinched him. He started to scream that he was going to die. So Roxas didn't pay much attention to his older brother. Still, he felt Riku was acting weird, in some way.

"Well, let's go get some clothes then," Roxas said as he threw away the empty yogurt container. With that they headed out the kitchen and down the stairs outside the apartment.

As they walked around the shops in Transverse Town, they noticed a lot of the people were looking frightened or starring at the twins with cold eyes.

"I have a feeling that the people around here know us," Sora whispered to his brother. Roxas nodded in agreement as he looked around. They went around the corner and Sora ran into a tall man.

"You okay," Roxas asked helping his brother up. He looked up at the older man who almost looked just like the twins, except that he had lighter hair.

"Sorry about that," Sora apologized looking up at the man.

"No worries," the man said.

"I'm Sora," Sora introduced himself. Roxas was still in shock.

"Cloud and you are," Cloud asked looking at the other boy.

"Roxas," he finally answered after Sora hit him with his elbow. Cloud nodded and walked off. So the twins went on with their shopping. Until they saw him, the same long silver hair, the same look on his face. It was their father. He hadn't seen them yet but it would only take a good turn, until his eyes fell straight on the twins.

"Let's go," Sora whispered so that only his brother could hear him but too late. Xemnas turned to see his sons walking off. Roxas had seen him turn; he hoped that their father wouldn't notice them. When he started following the twins they ran. Something grabbed Sora and Roxas; shirt pulling them into the alley. Roxas looked around confused. He relaxed when he saw his older brother. Xemnas moved past them and kept going, not seeing the three boys.

"We have to get out of here. There's something you two need to know," Riku said he was about to run when he turned to see Xemnas about five feet away starring at them with the deep, burning eyes Roxas had always remembered. Roxas looked back where his father was a few moments ago.

_How did he do that_ Roxas thought, looking at his father again.

"Out of the way," Riku seemed to growl.

"I thought I might find you here boys," Xemnas said in a cold tone that sent chills down the twin's spines. "We need to catch up on the many years we've missed," he said sweetly.

_Wait, sweetly, no that isn't right, that can't be right _Roxas thought.

"They aren't coming near you," Riku said stepping in front of his brothers to where Xemnas couldn't see them.

"Riku, would you deny me the right to see my youngest sons," Xemnas asked looking at his eldest son. Riku didn't respond, he just stood starring coldly at his father. "Fine then I'll take them," Xemnas said attempting to go around Riku.

"Over my lifeless body," Riku said stepping in his way again. All of a sudden Xemnas pulled a knife and stabbed Riku in the stomach while some people who had been watching gasped and started screaming and running away from the mad man. Riku looked back at his brothers who were to shocked to move until he mouthed 'Run' and the two boys darted into the crowd that was behind them. Roxas could feel the tears coming to his eyes but he held them back and ran as fast as he could to someplace he didn't know. Soon a man with an eye patch grabbed Roxas' arm and lifted him into the air.

"Gotcha," he said looking at Roxas with an evil smirk. Roxas kick him in the face, flipped backwards, and landed on the ground only to run after his brother who hadn't noticed him get caught for a moment. When Roxas caught up with Sora it was in an old alley way.

"What do we do," Roxas asked.

"We have to get back to Twilight Town," Sora panted

"How are we going to get there?"

"A cab," Sora suggested.

"Great, there aren't any cabs in Transverse Town," Roxas told him looking around. The idea hit Roxas. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a quarter that he had found before they left Twilight Town.

"How's that going to help us," Sora asked confused. Then his face lightened and they ran over to the pay phone and dialed Axel' cell phone number.

"Hello," a tired voice came though the line.

"Axel, hey can you come and pick me and Sora up, we'll explain when you get here," Roxas practically yelled into the phone.

"Sure where are you," Axel asked more awake now.

"We'll meet you outside of Transverse Town," Roxas said.

"Got it memorized," Axel told them and hung up the phone.

"He's coming but it's still a couple of hours away, even for how fast Axel drives so we need to stay hidden and get to the out side of town," Roxas explained. With a nod from his brother they crept into the darkness.

As they maneuvered through the town Roxas couldn't help but wonder what Riku had meant by 'There's something you two need to know.' Roxas couldn't get the image of his brother dieing.

_(Flashback)_

_The two small boys held each other tight as their mother squealed at the sight of her son getting hit with a pipe that had just been lying around. _

"_Xemnas, he's just a boy, he didn't mean anything," their mother squealed. Both the boys were crying now._

"_He needs to be taught a lesson," Their father growled attempting to hit Riku again but he dodged it and his father fell to the ground in front of the twin boys who were cowering in the corner. He grabbed the youngest one by the shirt collar and lifted him up._

"_This is my son, this is suppose to be my child," he roared and the young boy tried to pulled the bottom of the collar off his neck._

"_Put Roxas down, he hasn't done anything," Riku yelled at their father. Xemnas threw the Roxas as their mother squealed. Riku caught his brother before he hit the ground. Roxas looked up at his brother and then fell unconscious. Riku didn't blame him. He was only four years-old. Riku looked at his other brother who was in the corner horrified._

"_Disrespectful, all three of them, go to your rooms," the drunk father yelled. Riku carried Roxas to the hall. When he walked past the corner that Sora was in, the young boy over over and grabbed on to his torn pant leg. Their mother had retreated to her bedroom as well. _

"_Close the door," Riku whispered to Sora who obediently did so while Riku laid Roxas on the bed. Roxas' fluttered hid eyelids before opening them when he felt the softness of his bed. Their father was still kicking stuff outside._

"_What if he tries to hurt us again," Roxas asked grabbing onto Riku when something hit their door._

"_I'll protect you guys, I promise nothing will happen to you. I will protect you to my last breathe.," Riku promised his brothers. That made Roxas feel a little better. _

"_Now get some rest you two, I'll make sure he doesn't touch you," Riku reassured them as Sora crawled into the bed by his twin brother. Riku smiled as he pulled the cover over his two younger brothers. Roxas thought it was a weird smile because Riku a split lip and several cuts on his face from their father before, still, it made Roxas know that there was one person who cared about him and his brother. That's all he needed to know. Roxas closed his eyes and fell to the soft sleep._

_(End of Flashback)_

They were now sitting outside of Transverse town as a red jeep came speeding down the road. The jeep stopped and a window rolled down to reveal Axel in the driver seat and Demyx in the passengers. Roxas and Sora got in the back seat.

"What is going on," Demyx asked looking back at the twins. So they told them the story and a few extra things for Demyx's sake.

"Well, I could have got the details to this a lot sooner," Demyx whined to try and make the twins laugh but it didn't work out.

"Riku's …dead," Roxas mumbled trying to get used to it a bit better. Sora looked over at him. They knew they were both think the same thing. Riku had always been there, even if he wasn't really there. He was like a light that was hope, like an oasis in the middle of a desert…. It's hard to explain how the twins felt about him.

"Well, if we're going to figure out what he meant, what place better to go to than Destiny Islands," Axel said turning away from the road that lead to Twilight Town.

"You don't mean," the twins said together.

"What did I say about that freaking me out," Axel said.

"ROAD TRIP," Demyx screamed and started hopping up and down in the front seat. Even what had happened today couldn't stop them from laughing at that. Axel sighed and just smiled.

"You two should get some sleep, You probably haven't got much since you left last night and every thing that happened today and stuff," Axel suggested after he had stopped Demyx from jumping up and down. Roxas lay his head against the warm window. He shut his eyes and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

_(Dream)_

"_Roxas, help me," Riku was shouting, shouting from where._

"_Roxas," that time it was Sora. Roxas looked in under his feet. He was standing on nothing he was in nothing. _

"_Riku died because of you Roxas," a voice called._

"_Who are you," he screamed into the darkness._

"_He died because he was protecting you," _

"_Shut up," Roxas mumbled looking for the source of the voice._

"_He died because you were too weak to help him," _

"_Shut up," Roxas repeated louder._

"_Your mother and one of your brothers have died, all because of you Roxas. So how can you expect to help your remaining brother,"_

"_SHUT UP" Roxas screamed as loud as he could._

"_Roxas, Roxas wake up," _

Roxas jerked awake to see his twin right by him, He felt warm water run down his face and realized that he had been crying in his sleep.

"Where's Axel and Demyx," Roxas asked noticing they were gone.

"They went inside to get us some Cheeseburgers. They didn't want to wake you up. When they went inside you started screaming Shut up over and over and started crying, so I woke you up," Sora explained. So Roxas explained his dream to his brother before his friends came back with the food.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I am having a serious writers block problem with my this story and my other one. Though I have gotten a few ideas for new fan fiction on Kingdom Hearts.

Also, I don't know I f I've said this yet but I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Characters in it, though I wish I did.

-Kidd


	9. The Little Voice in Your Head

"You okay, you look like you nearly fell off a building," Axel asked looking at a very pale Roxas. After thinking about it, Roxas was more afraid of the dream than he was mad that he had it. The voice was right; he knew that Sora was his only family left, that wasn't out to kill him anyway, so he had to protect him, even if that meant he couldn't be with him.

_That's not what I meant, _a voice said in his head.

"Then what did you mean," Roxas asked out loud which got the others suspicious.

"What are you talking about," Demyx asked halfway through his burger.

"Nothing," Roxas mumbled and he took his burger that Axel was holding out for him.

_It's better if you talk to me mentally, if you talk to the little voice in your head outside of your head, people will think your crazy _the voice told him.

_I would have an excuse, _Roxas snapped at the voice.

_That would be_ the voice asked.

_That going crazy is genetic in my family. _Roxas thought.

_I think I'll leave you alone for a few hours _and just like it had come the voice wouldn't talk to Roxas anymore.

"So, what are we going to do when we get there," Axel asked after he had taken a bite of his cheeseburger.

"I don't know, maybe we would find the answer at our old house," Sora suggested.

"Worth a shot," Roxas stated simply.

"We should be there in about a thirty minutes," Axel told them looking at a map that he had.

"Well, let's get going then," Axel threw the burger wrapper in the paper bag and started the jeep and pulling out of the parking lot. Roxas was the last to finish his burger and he tossed the wrapper in the bag and leaned back and looked out the window.

"Aren't your parents going to be mad about the whole running away thing," Sora asked.

"Well, at least my parents will notice something about me," Axel mumbled.

"Guys, is it just me or are those guys following us," Demyx asked looking back. Roxas turned to see a silver car with tinted windows so he couldn't see who was inside.

"I don't know, but I know how to find out," Axel sped up from sixty to eighty and the silver car sped up keeping close.

"Why are they following us," Sora asked turning back around.

"Why do you guys keep asking stupid questions, I don't know but I am going to loose them," Axel yelled.

"They're getting closer," Demyx told them watching the rear view mirror. Axel dodged the other cars on the highway.

"We have to get away from the traffic," Axel told them swerving to the left to dodge another car.

"Closer,"

"Demyx, look on that map thing and tell me the closest route off the highway," Demyx opened the map and looked at it.

"Right, there," He said pointing to the exit. Axel turned off it and they sped off the ramp and onto the street. Luckily this street looked like it wasn't traveled much so it was empty of any cars. Then there was a loud crack.

"What the hell was that," Axel yelled trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"It was a gunshot, they're shooting at us," Sora told him.

_Hello Roxy, having fun _the voice laughed in Roxas' head.

_A little help here, I would like to live to see my eighteenth birthday at least _Roxas yelled in his head.

_What do they want most _the voice asked as Roxas got slung across the car into Sora.

_I don't know _

_You Roxas _

_Again, I come to my point of wanting to live to see my eighteenth birthday. _

_Use your brain Roxas; it gives you all the answers that you need _again Roxas felt the voice leave. He tried to do what the voice told him, he thought about it. He noticed that the world suddenly went quiet. He looked around and Axel's mouth was moving, then the world slowed down. Roxas saw the bullets going past the car, almost like they weren't trying to hit them. Roxas looked back at the silver car and there was the man with the eye patch again. Roxas looked at what speed they were going at. Ninety but to Roxas, it was almost like standing still.

_I wonder _Roxas opened the car door and walked over to the silver one, he had to be going faster then ninety miles an hour or he could never do this, it was like someone put the world in slow motion, Roxas punched the guy in the face and took the gun from him, he shot out the tires flat from the silver car and went back to the jeep.

_Very good Roxas, you learn quickly, _the voice told him in his head.

_So how do I get out of this…place,_ Roxas asked.

_Same way you got in, _the told simply.

_That's the thing; I don't know how I got in. _

_Think about it, you felt threatened, not because they were about to kill you, but they put your friends in danger, so when you feel your friends are out of danger, you will be able to come out. _Roxas relaxed he had made sure that his friends were okay, he had taken care of the threat, so it was all good. The world sped up again and he heard the screeching behind them. He looked down in his hand and the gun was there.

"What the hell just happened," Axel asked still speeding down the road. The twins were staring at the gun in Roxas' hand.

"I don't know," Sora mumbled not taking his eyes of the gun.

"Roxas, where did you get that," Demyx asked looking back with a shocked face.

"The guy who was shooting at us," Roxas told them, He hardly believed what was happening himself.

"Okay Roxas you're scaring me," Demyx told him.

_You learn VERY quickly, _the voice sounded a little surprised.

"How did you do that," so Roxas explained to them what had happened.

"Well, this could be what you needed to know," Axel told them as they got back on the highway.

"Maybe, but I have a feeling that this is only the beginning," Roxas told them.

"And I have a feeling that someone put something on those cheesebirgers we ate," Demyx told them.

"Well, there's Destiny Islands," Axel told the a few minutes later. Roxas looked out the window. The highway was built over the ocean and was going to the island. Roxas smiled seeing the island again, although he didn't know why. So many bad memories were there, but still. The days when Riku would take Roxas and Sora to the beach, and when the first day they went to school. Well that wasn't really a happy memory because there was a guy that was Riku's age that kept calling them clones and Riku beat them up. Still it made him laugh a little when he thought about it.

_Welcome Home Roxas,_ the voice in his head told him. Roxas nodded.

"So, where's your old house," Sora and Roxas looked at each other, they had forgotten where their old house was. Then Roxas saw a old yellow house that was boarded up. Then an image flashed in his head of a picture, with him Riku and Sora standing in front of the house.

"There," Roxas told him. Axel pulled into the driveway. There was yellow tape on it that said do not enter on it. The just ducked under it and into the climbed in one of the open windows.

"Wow, everything's like it was back then," Sora said in wonder as he looked around the room.

"Only, less screaming," Roxas mumbled. They walked down the hallway and opened the door to Riku's room. It was painted green like it had been when they were little. The bed was in the same place.

"Let's see our room," Sora told him. Roxas nodded and they went across the hall an opened the door. The wall was painted blue which was dimly lit. Roxas started down the steps. When his feet hit the hardwood floor, he looked around the room. There was the toy box and a few toys scattered around the room. Then there were the bunk beds. The bottom had a green blanket on it and the top had an orange one. The room was dimly lit from the small window above the top bunk. Roxas climbed up and lay on the top bunk, you could see the blue sky turning black outside the window. Roxas sat up and looked over the room.

_(Flashback) _

_"My fire truck beats your jet any day," the young boy in the white T-shirt and red shorts told him. _

_"Nu-uh," the other boy;s face dropped._

_"You two shouldn't fight, you're brothers, one day your lives might depend on each other and you can't fight each other then," the older boy with short silver hair told them. _

_"Okay Riku," they said together. _

_"RIKU," the voice roared. Riku looked up the stairs and back at his younger brothers. _

_(End of Flashback)_

"It wasn't ever fair, was it," Roxas asked slipping of the bed.

"What wasn't," Axel asked leaning against the wall by the stairs.

"Never mind," Sora looked over at his brother. Roxas knew that he understood what he had said, that's all that mattered.

"What's in here," Sora asked himself opening the toy chest. Roxas looked in it to. Sora took out the old toy jet the rockets, a bag of water balloons, and a box.

"What's this, I don't remember this," Sora opened it and there was only a key and a piece of paper. There in Roxas and Sora's hand writing was a map of different places.

'Well, it's a lead let's see where it takes us," Axel told them looking over Roxas' shoulder. Then they heard something upstairs.

They looked around for a place to hide. Sora and Roxas got under the bed and Axel got in the closet and Demyx hid in the place under the stairs. Roxas heard footsteps coming from down the stairs. Who ever the person was walked into the room stopped. All Roxas could see was a pair off black boots. It was a good thing that there wasn't a light in their room or he would have seen him in a minute. He walked across the room, and stopped again in front of the bed.

-x-x-x-

A/N: Sorry about waiting so long for the update. I promise that I won't wait that long after this one because I left you guys that kind of cliffhanger, but suspense is good.

-Kidd


	10. Tron

Sorry about the first chapter called Tron I put out, if it confused anyone my bad, I clicked the wrong document so put that out of your mind.

-x-x-x-

Roxas held his breath as the shoes started to move around. Roxas knew that they were looking straight at the bed.

"Did you find him," Roxas felt chills going through his body as he heard the man's voice.

"No, but they were here, looks like they found a box," With that they walked out of the basement and Roxas crawled from out from under the bed to see if they were gone. Sora soon followed and Axel and Demyx came from their hiding spots as well.

"Did they take the thing," Demyx asked.

"Nope," Sora told them holding up the map and key.

"Who were those guys," Axel asked.

"Well, one was our dad, I'm sure of it," Roxas told them looking over at Sora who nodded.

"So let's figure out where this map leads to," Axel told them. Roxas nodded and they headed up the stairs quietly, only opening the door a little to see if his dad and the other guy was gone. This felt so familiar to Roxas, he had done it so many times when they where younger. Roxas looked around; he looked at the ground to see if there were any shadows. When he saw there wasn't they went back the way they had came, making sure that everything was were it was when they had come in.

"So where are we going," Axel asked after they had gotten in the car and was driving down the street.

"First we have to take the car somewhere and hide it," Sora told him. Axel pulled into a hotel parking lot and parked in the very back.

"Now what," Axel asked as they were walking down the busy street.

"The map says that it's on the beach," Sora told him.

"And we couldn't drive there why," Axel asked a little annoyed.

"Because I bet that they will follow your car and if we don't have your car then we can try and blend in," Sora explained.

"Look," Roxas told them as they were walking past the T.V store that was showing the news.

"_There was a murder in Transverse Town today and the body has been identified as Riku Hikari. Witnesses say that a man with this description got into an argument with then twenty-three year-old and stabbed him. Witnesses also report that two younger teens were with him when the murder took place but fled as soon as it took place. By the descriptions, local officials have identified the boys to be Riku Hikari's twin younger brothers Sora and Roxas Hikari, if anyone has seen the twins they are advised to call police as soon as possible," _Roxas watched as the picture if his father turn into the old pictures of him and Sora. They inched away from the crowd before anyone noticed that they were standing there.

"Well that isn't good," Roxas mumbled as they went along acting like normal people.

"Relax, it was only on the Destiny Islands News," Demyx tried to reassure.

"Demyx that was world wide news," Axel told him. Roxas and Sora groaned.

"Lets just get the weird thing the map leads to and lets leave. If Alice just saw that broadcast, then she will be looking for us and it won't be long before the missing kid alert comes on you two," Roxas told them picking up his pace a little.

"They don't know where to find us so we shouldn't stay in the same place too long," Axel told him. Then a pain shot through Roxas' back and he fell hard on the sidewalk, face first. He thought that he had heard a crack when his face made contact with the ground. As he pulled himself off the ground he was certain if it because of the blood running out of his nose. Roxas turned to see Xemnas and his friend with the eye patch standing there. Roxas couldn't help but see that look on his face, the one that had been there when he was a little kid, the one that he had learned to fear. Roxas noticed he didn't do anything, he noticed that no one was saying anything. He looked around and there was people standing in shock.

"Are you okay," Sora asked him.

"You seem to be saying that a lot lately…hey, you're not frozen," Roxas told him in surprise. Sora looked around and noticed that no one was moving.

"How…what," Sora stammered waving his hand in front of Axel's face and then Demyx's.

"That's what I would like to know," Roxas told him getting up.

"Well, we are twins, so whatever the reason I can you can," Roxas told him.

"Hello"a voice rang making the twins jump.

"Who are you," Sora asked.

"Just call me Tron, and now you both can go into Hyper Mode," the voice, Tron, told them.

"Okay. Tron, explain this, what's going on," Roxas asked.

"I'm dreaming, I have to be dreaming," Sora told himself as he started pacing.

"You are Roxas and Sora Hikari," Tron told them.

"I knew that, I meant what is Hyper Mode," Roxas asked a little annoyed by both Tron and Sora.

"I'm dreaming," Sora told them covering his ears.

"Hyper Mode is where you two can use your minds to slow the world to a halt if you wish," Tron told them.

"I'm dreaming," Roxas turned around and grabbed Sora by the shoulder to stop him from pacing.

"If you are suppose to be the older twin then work on not freaking out in weird situations," Roxas told. Sora just nodded and his face lit up.

"Hey, Tron, what about this map that we found in our old toy chest," Sora asked remember the map.

"You don't remember making it," Tron asked with a little surprise in his voice.

"And you do," Roxas asked.

"Sure, I know everything about you two," Tron told them.

"So you're like a stalker," Sora asked with a little disgust in his voice.

"No, I was programmed to teach you two about the whole powers thing," Tron explained them.

"So you're in our brains," Roxas asked a little confused.

"Basically," Tron told them.

"So we have weird powers, like super heroes," Sora asked.

"Yes,"

"And how did we get them," Roxas asked.

"A legend,"

"So can we hear the legend," Sora asked.

"I leave that for you two to find out, for now the map. I can show you when you drew it," Tron told them. Then there was a bright flash.

A/N: Well here's the next chapter, confusing but its here. Xemnas is so far out of character in this fic, but it makes it more interesting. Look for the next chapter.


	11. I Told You I Could Be Brave

_"That doesn't look right," Roxas complained looking over his brother's shoulder at the map he had made. _

_"It doesn't matter as long as we can read it later," Sora replied. Roxas jumped a little hearing someone stomp the floor upstairs. _

_"We have to hide it without daddy seeing us leave," Sora told him. _

_"Lets go then," Roxas told them and they went up the stairs quietly. _

_"You hold on to this," Sora told him passing him the key. Roxas nodded and slipped it in his pocket. Sora opened the door a little and looked around to see that no one was there. They went on out the door and quietly down the hall, through the living room, and out the front door. Roxas quietly shut the door and they walked down the sidewalk. No one gave the twins a second look; they just walked down the busy street all the way to their secret spot. _

"Oh, I remember now," Roxas told them.

"But this leads to the beach," Sora told him.

"No, you just weren't able to read it, it leads to the secret spot, near the beach," Roxas told him pointing to places on the map.

"Exactly," Tron told them.

"So grab Axel and Demyx and we can get there in…did you call it Hyper Mode," Roxas asked.

"Yes, but I must warn you, the box leads to your past, and sometimes the reason you don't remember your past is because it hurt too much," Tron told them. Roxas nodded and then the world sped up again.

"Run," Roxas yelled. Axel looked at him funny and but when he was knocked to the ground he under stood. Axel jumped to his feet and they were running through the town. Roxas looked back and saw nothing. He looked forward and there was his dad. All four stopped right in front of him and then they turned around and there was the guy with the eye patch.

"How did he do that," Demyx asked looking from person to person. Roxas looked around and saw that there were a few people looking at them. The guy with the eye patch came at Roxas who easily moved to the side, but the man with the eye patch quickly recovered and came at Roxas again, this time knocking him down.

"Hold it right there," a voice yelled. Roxas turned to see some police officers coming from the crowd. Soon the guy with the eye patch pulled out a gun and had it pointed straight at Roxas. Roxas couldn't breathe, he couldn't move.

"Why should I," he asked with a smirk.

"Put down the gun," the officer told him. Roxas was frozen, it was different when you looked down the barrel of a gun. The next moment went by in slow motion for Roxas. Sora jumped the guy with the eye patch and there was a loud crack and when Sora hit the ground he rolled over holding his arm tight, The police rushed over and hand cuffed the guy with the eye patch and Roxas heard one call for an ambulance.

"Sora," Roxas whispered. When Sora moved his hand there was blood all over it and cut up his sleeve.

They didn't let Roxas ride in the ambulance with Sora; instead he was riding in the back of the police car with Axel and Demyx. No one said a word; they were all shocked from what just happened. Roxas couldn't believe that he wasn't with Sora. The last they had saw of him, he was unconscious and was really pale.

_Don't worry Roxas; he will be fine _the voice that Roxas figures was Tron told him.

_How do you know, I can't believe that he got shot, and because of me _Roxas told him.

_Roxas, I'm in his head to, and I can tell you that he is okay. _

_Wait, you were in his head, what was he thinking before he went unconscious? _

_"I told you I could be brave," _

_What? _

_That was what he was thinking, _Roxas thought about the whole ride to the hospital. Roxas knew Sora was brave, why was he thinking that. As soon as the car stopped Roxas shot out the door and into the hospital.

"Stop right there," a doctor said stopping Roxas.

"I'm going to see my brother," Roxas struggled.

"I promise you will be the first to see him, but you can't go back there now," the doctor told him.

"I'm going to see him," Roxas yelled. Axel and Demyx pulled him back.

"You're not going to help Sora by yelling at the doctors," Axel told him. Roxas just shrugged them off and sat down in one of the chairs. It was the longest twenty minutes of Roxas life, and then a nurse came out.

"Are you Sora's brother," she asked and Roxas looked up quickly from hearing his brother's name.

"Is he okay, can I see him," Roxas asked jumping up.

"Calm down, he is fine. He got lucky the bullet only opened the skin. Let me tell the doctor something and I will take you to him, he's asleep so don't wake him" she told him. Roxas nodded and she took him down the hall to a room where Sora was laying in the bed. Roxas walked in and sat in the chair that was beside Sora. He wished he could talk to Sora or something.

"I'm sorry Sora," Roxas whispered. He was hoping that somehow, Sora could hear him.

"Roxas, there are some people who want to talk to you," the nurse told him. Roxas sighed and left, looking back at Sora, he then left to find a policeman standing there.

"Are you Roxas Hikari," he asked in a rough tone.

"Yes,"

"Can you answer some questions," he asked.

"I'm not leaving my brother,"

"No, we can talk in the room just up the all here,"

"Fine," Roxas answered quietly following him. They went into a grey room and Roxas sat down in one of the chairs.

"We identified the man that shot your brother but I want to know why the man was after you,"

"He was working with our father, the other guy,"

"There was no other man,"

"Yes there was,"

"Lets move on, why did you flee the scene that when your brother was murdered,"

"He was after us and Riku tried and stopped him,"

"Your father,"

"Yes,"

"Very well, you can go back to your brother," the policeman told him writing something down. Roxas nodded and left and headed back down the hall to find Demyx and Axel in the room.

"What are we going to do," Axel asked as Roxas walked in and took his seat by Sora.

"I'm staying here with Sora, no matter what," Roxas told them.

"They're not going to let us go and get that box when Sora comes around, you know that right," Axel pointed out. Then Sora started jerking in the bed.

"Sora," Roxas asked as some doctors rushed in the room.

"What's the matter with him," Axel asked as he took a step back.

"I don't know, his heart rate is up but everything else is fine, it's like, he's having a nightmare," the doctor told them and them Sora kicked him in the stomach.

"Sora," Roxas yelled again and as if on cue Sora began to calm down. The beeping noise on the machine by him slowed. The doctors cleared out of the room and the nurse came back in.

"The police wanted to know where you plan on staying and how they can get a hold of your guardians," she asked politely.

"I'm staying here with my brother," Roxas told her.

"And you two of you," she asked looking at Axel and Demyx.

"We're staying with them," Axel told her.

"And what about your guardians," she asked.

"We don't have any," Roxas mumbled.

"Very well then," the nurse told them and left. Soon she came back with some pillows and blankets. After some arguing, Axel got the bed because he was the tallest. Demyx slept in a blue recliner that was in the corner and Roxas pulled two chairs together. Roxas lay there for a little while and then finally drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

_Sora and Roxas played in the sand with no one but each other. They would look up sometimes to see what there mom was doing. Riku was off playing with his friend Leon. Soon a boy walked up. _

_"I'm Tidus," the boy told them. _

_"I'm Sora," Sora told him. _

_"And I'm Roxas," Roxas told him. _

_"Can I play to," he asked and the two nodded. _

_'Why do you two look so much alike," Tidus asked. _

_"We're twins," Sora told him. _

_"Oh," Tidus answered. So the four year-old boys sat on the beach, playing with each other in the sand. Soon there was another boy who ran up and kicked over Sora's sand castle. _

_"Hey," Sora yelled. _

_"What," the boy asked turning to see the younger boy. _

_"You knocked over my sand castle," Sora told him with a pout. _

_"And what are you going to do about it," the boy asked towering over Sora. _

_"Sora, Roxas, mom wants…what's going on here," Riku asked coming over. _

_"He knocked over my sand castle," Sora told him pointing to the boy and the boy glared at him causing young Sora to whimper and run behind Riku. _

_"What, you have to run behind big brother Riku," the boy said in a mocking tone. _

_"They're four, you're twelve, doesn't that mean that you should be fighting someone your own age," Riku asked crossing his arms. _

_"I wouldn't be talking Riku; it looks like you've lost a lot of fights yourself. Just look at that black eye you have right now," the boy retorted. _

_"I didn't get that from a fight, I fell out of a tree," Riku threw back. _

_"Boys, come on," their mom yelled behind them. _

_"Tidus," someone called. Tidus turned and ran to a man that Roxas thought was his dad. _

_"Go to mommy," the boy taunted. _

_"I'll show you mommy," Riku told him and punched the boy. _

_"Come on guys," Riku told them leaving the boy on the ground rubbing his jaw. _

_"Riku, how did you get that brave," Sora asked. _

_"He wasn't that big," Riku told them. _

_"He was to us," Roxas implied. _

_"Well, you're brave to Sora," Riku told him with a smile. _

_"Sora can't be brave," Roxas laughed. _

_"I can to be brave," Sora told him with a stern face. _

_"Sure," Roxas told him. _

_"I'll prove it to you someday," Sora told him. _

Roxas opened his eyes and was smiling.

_I believe you now Sora, you're brave, but why would you think something like that while you had a gunshot wound on your arm _Roxas thought. It was a funny thought. Then he heard someone open the door to the room. He sat up and froze at who he saw.

Well there you people go, you wanted Sora to be a little braver, he was, and I got to put an extra twist in the story, and this is defiantly the longest chapter of the story. I need three reviews or no update.

-Kidd


	12. A New Life

Hayner was standing in the doorway. Roxas knew that meant that Alice had found them.

"You're a star," Hayner told Roxas coming in.

"What are you talking about?"

"You, all four of you are all over the news,"

"Great, that's all I need,"

"Well, what are you going to do now?"

"Why do I always get that question, I really don't know," Roxas told him bury his head in his hands.

"What's that," Hayner asked pointing to the old piece of paper in Roxas' pocket.

"A map we found, to something,"

"Roxas," Roxas looked up to see Sora's ocean blue eyes looking straight at him.

"Sora, you're awake," Roxas exclaimed.

"Yeah, I noticed, since when had Hayner been here," he asked pulling himself up into a sitting position.

"Just got here," Hayner told him.

"Come on," Sora told them getting up out of the bed and pulling all the wires that were reading his heart beat and stuff like that.

"What, wait, you just got shot, we can't go anywhere," Hayner told him.

"I'm going to find out about that box," Sora told them pulling on his shirt they had taken off to look at his arm.

"Okay," Roxas said standing up and going over to the window and looking out, good thing they were on the first floor.

"Are you two _crazy_," Hayner asked.

"It's genetic," Roxas told him helping Sora out the window.

"Well then I'm coming with you," Hayner told them and walked over as Roxas was helping Sora out, after him Hayner climbed out and finally Roxas. They walked around the dimly lit town, with the sun barely over the horizon.

"It's over there," Sora told them pointing to a hole beneath a tree. All three of the boys crawled under to find a tunnel and that opened into a larger place. Roxas let his hand run over the walls that was littered with pictures.

_"Look what I drew," little Sora told Roxas who was sitting right by him. _

_"That's a cool coconut Sora, but what's with the spikes," Roxas asked. _

_"It's you Roxas," Sora told him in an annoyed tone. _

_"Oh, well it's a great me," Roxas told him. _

Roxas looked at the picture that was supposed to be him. It still looked like a coconut to Roxas, but he just smiled.

"Roxas look," Roxas turned to see a weird wooden door.

"Well are you going to open it," Roxas asked and Sora shook his head. Roxas sighed and reached out to open the door and as quick as lightning he found himself pinned to the wall. He tried to pull away the hand that was pinning him against the cave wall by his throat. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Sora was also pinned to the wall beside him. He had no doubts about who had pinned him, who was trying to kill them. It was his dad. Roxas kept fighting his vision that was closing around him.

"You two have gotten lucky so far, but today, I will kill you," Roxas heard him say putting more pressure on his throat. Roxas gasped as his head started to throb and then…he could breathe. When Roxas hit the ground, he felt like he had been hit harder then he ever had. He lay crumbled on the floor, still fighting to stay conscious. All he could see was shoes running across the cold cave floor. Against his will though, the darkness finally took over.

-x-x-x-

**Roxas POV **

_I ran away from the huge beast that was after me. _

_"MOMMY," I screamed running as fast as I could down the beach. I couldn't find mom, she was no where to be seen. The first person I saw was Riku, I ran as fast as I could toward him. _

_"What's the matter with you Roxas," he asked. _

_"The big monster," _

_"What monster," I looked behind me where the monster had been but it wasn't there anymore. _

_"It was there," I told him turning around. His face had changed, it had a look of shock, and he then fell over. Dad stood behind him, with an evil smirk on his face. _

_"Save them Roxas," I felt anger rise inside and I charged him. _

-x-x-x-

I sat straight up in the bed. I looked around at the room. I was in a hospital, again. I looked over to see Sora lying in the other bed by me.

"Sora," I asked. To my relief his head turned to look at me.

"Do you have any idea what happened," he asked.

"All I remember is being pinned to the wall and thinking he was going to kill me," he answered looking back at the ceiling. After that there was silence. I started thinking, what had happened to Hayner? Who saved us? My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the door open and close. I looked over and Axel, Demyx, and Hayner. All three looked beat up really good. What happened after I passed out? Hayner's wrist was in a cast and Axel had a black eye and a split lip. Demyx had scratches all over his face like it had been hit be a glass bottle or something and he also had a black eye.

"You're finally awake," Axel told me in an annoyed tone.

"What'd we miss," I asked.

"And what happened to you guys," Sora added as we both sat up in our beds.

"Well, you were about to open the wooden door thing and next thing I know your dad had kicked me in the ribs and I slammed against the wall hard on my arm and broke my wrist," Hayner explained holding up his left arm where the white cast that had some names on it.

"We followed you guys from the hospital and when your dad attacked you guys we jumped him. He wasn't that hard to beat actually," Demyx said proudly.

"Not the way I remember it," Hayner told him.

"Fine, you tell it then," Demyx pouted and sat in one of the chairs.

"I think he would have killed us all if the police hadn't showed up,"

"How did the police even know we were there," I asked.

"Mom told me that she found the map in the room and everyone was already gone, so she called the police," Hayner explained. I sighed, if I wouldn't have accidentally left that map, then we would have died.

"So, what's going to happen now," I asked looking at each of their faces.

"Our parents are coming to get us," Demyx mumbled. I knew that he and Axel were going to be in _huge _trouble with their parents. Then I saw Sora start sitting up and I looked over.

"What happened," so Hayner ended up explaining the whole story to Sora. Soon Axel and Demyx's parents showed up and they left and Hayner went with his mom to get something to eat down the street. So it was just me and Sora.

"What's going to happen now," he asked. I shook my head, knowing exactly what he meant. We didn't have anymore family that wasn't either dead or in jail. So where were we going to go, a foster home, an orphanage, or a state funded boarding school somewhere? Would they separate me and Sora? I pushed the last thought from mind. No one ever was going to do that. Just then, a nurse came in the room.

"Someone is here to see you two," she said politely. We looked at each other and back at the nurse.

-x-x-x-

We were in the grey room I had talked to the officer in. A woman came in the room. She took the seat in front of us and laid a clipboard down on the table.

"Hello," she said with a fake smile. I read the ID tag she had on. Children's Services.

"Hi," Sora said in an uneasy tone.

"Okay, look, I know you guys have been through a lot and all, but still, I need you guys to answer some questions for me," she told us.

"Sure, but first you have to answer a question for us," Sora told her and I knew exactly what he was going to ask.

"Okay, you ask your questions first," she told us.

"Where are we going to go," he asked, I knew he was just barely choking the words out.

"The state has already lined you up for and orphanage in Twilight Town," she told us like it was nothing. "My turn, which is the eldest of you two," she asked getting her pen ready.

"Sora, by two minutes," I answered staring at the table now.

"And you are both fourteen," we both nodded.

"Okay, the rest we can pull from records. I was told to take you guys to a hotel tonight and tomorrow we will take you to the orphanage," she told us. We both nodded. At least they weren't going to separate us. I sighed, at least we didn't have to worry that our uncle would get made in the middle of the night and come after us or that the shadows would transform into our dad. The lady took us to the front desk and checked us out. We went out to a silver car and she started driving us to the hotel. Then we passed a spot, a spot that seemed familiar.

"Could you pull the car over here please," I asked and she nodded pulling over. Sora must have read my expression because we both got out of the car and went into the secret spot. I walked quickly over to the door and opened it. Inside there was a small metal box. I pulled it out and dusted it off and looked at it. I was about to open it when Sora interrupted me.

"Roxas, are you sure you want to know what's in there," he was right, whatever was in there, it couldn't have been good. Though we had come so far, but what was in it that dad and all the other people that were after us wanted? I sighed and looked over at him.

"You're right, I won't open it, but, we still have to protect it," the words spilled out. I didn't know why, but I guessed we had to protect this box. So we walked back out to find the lady from Children's Services waiting for us. When we got into that car, she would drive us to a hotel and tomorrow, we would have a whole new life. I was lucky, both of us were. We had survived abusive uncles, killer dads. How hard could the the life ahead of us be?

The End

-x-x-x-

Well there you have it, I might make a sequel but that's a big MIGHT. I hope you all enjoyed it and please check out some of my other stories.

-Kidd

Disclaimer: I do not, not ,not, own Kingdom Hearts.


End file.
